


Snow Day

by Mewmixey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmixey/pseuds/Mewmixey
Summary: Gilbert doesn't like the snow. But he can live with it for Roderich.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Snow Day

Gilbert never liked the snow. 

Well, that was a lie. He used to. He used to love the white blanket of snow and the bitter temperatures and the claiming winds. That was ruined for him years ago, though. 

He was only out here for one reason, and that was Roderich. 

Roderich adored the winter season. The snow, the holidays, the deals at the markets, everything. Of course, Gilbert knew Roderich didn't always love it. 

There was a melancholy feeling behind it. It was too quiet, sometimes painful. He couldn't always visit, so the two were occasionally left alone on those snowy nights, wishing for a hand to hold or a body near their own. 

Gilbert could see the far off look in Roderich's eyes, the bit of hunch to his shoulders. He knew Gilbert had to leave soon and he knew there was no guarantee he would be back anytime soon. 

Now, Gilbert usually hated making a fool of himself, but he'd do anything for Roderich's laugh. He'd do anything for his happiness. 

And it just so happened there was a big patch of ice right in front of them. 

The second he fell on his ass, he heard that laughter. Clear as a bell and bright like snow on ice crystals. After a second, it dissolved into tiny giggles and snorts. 

"Oh baby-" Roderich said between laughs. "Oh, let me help you-" Gilbert's heart melted at that sweet voice calling him such a name and his hands- oh, those soft hands! -helping him up and out of the snow. 

"Are you okay? Too cold, darling?" Gilbert didn't even realize he was shivering. He hated the snow, a lot. 

That afternoon was spent in front of a fire, under thick, heavy blankets, drinking sweet hot chocolate. 

Gilbert hated the snow, but it was worth it for Roderich.


End file.
